Don't Cross the Streams
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: On the deserted Kokku Island, the Straw Hats (save Chopper) all drink the milk of pink coconuts. When they wake up the next morning, Nami and Robin have become futanari (girls with certain male parts) and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp have turned into girl versions of themselves! Unaware if the changes are permanent, they have fun with their new bodies while they can. Futa, yuri.
1. Futanari Nami and Robin!

**Pairings: **Futa!Nami x Futa!Robin

**Warnings: **futanari (girls with dicks), BE, yuri, handjob, anal, cowgirl position, blowjob, genderbending.

**Disclaimer: **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Fairy Tail fanfiction _One of the Girls_, or from my failed fifty drabble One Piece fic. Well, I'm back, and with a new lemon series that I will hopefully continue! This fanfic takes place any time before the Enies Lobby Arc, but after the Skypiea Arc. If you want any type of yuri pairing (including genderbent characters and futanari) then just say so in the reviews and I'll consider writing it! But if it's a pairing that isn't among the Straw Hats, it'll only be a one-shot not included in this story. Also, I do not own One Piece.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Futanari Nami and Robin<br>

Nami hadn't always been a dickgirl, but everything changed when they landed on that damn island.

It seemed normal enough for a deserted jungle island. Lush vegetation choked up everything but the beaches. The air was warm and humid, but not annoyingly so. The sun shone brightly overhead and (something remarkable for the Grand Line) they hadn't had a storm for almost a week. As Luffy put it, this mysterious island simply smelled of adventure.

Everything was normal the first night they stayed at the beach. The island didn't have a name, although several maps did exist of it. This meant that the Straw Hats could name it themselves if they were able to. Nami and the rest of the crew discussed this to great extent. Luffy wanted it to name it "Great Meat Island," because of the wonderful-tasting animals that they caught and cooked from the jungle. They all shot that idea down pretty quickly. Usopp wanted to call it "Captain Usopp's Island," though again everyone else agreed it wasn't that good of a name.

Then Robin decided it should be "Kokku Island," after the fact that it looked strangely like... well, a cock.

As embarrassed as most of the crew (save Luffy, who probably didn't even know what 'cock' was slang for) was, they all agreed it was the best and most logical choice. While the Log Pose set, Nami finished drawing her map and wrote the name down in her neat handwriting.

It all changed after they ate they drank from those weird coconuts.

"Hey, guys!" cried Luffy cheerfully as they all laid out on the beach one day, waiting for the Log Pose to set. (All notes from people who'd been there agreed that it took the Log Pose about a month and a half to reset itself.) The bright-eyed rubber boy had an armful of what looked like coconuts... except they were pink like sakura blossoms. "Look what I found? Think we can eat 'em!?"

Usopp lifted his head off the sand and hummed. "I dunno, Luffy. Those coconuts look really weird."

"You can't even eat coconuts anyway, stupid," muttered Nami with a fond roll of her eyes. "You drink their milk."

"Oh." Luffy's excitement deflated a little, but he perked up again almost immediately. "Well, aren't you thirsty? We can drink it's milk! I wanna drink pink coconut milk!" He bounced over to a certain Marimo, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Don't you, Zoro!?"

The green-haired swordsman had been sleeping for the past few hours, but he woke up sleepily and raised an eyebrow at the pink coconuts. He grunted, "Mm. Sure. I guess I am kinda thirsty."

Luffy giggled. "Great!" he said happily. "What about you, Chopper?"

The reindeer, who was sunbathing next to Usopp, shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, Luffy, but I'm just not thirsty for any kind of milk," he said, shrugging.

"I wonder if you can make any dishes with the milk," mused Sanji thoughtfully.

"I'll have some." A slender, feminine hand sprouted from Luffy's chest and grabbed a coconut. It tossed the fruit to Robin, who had spoken. "What an interesting color," she murmured. "I wonder if its milk has any special properties."

In the end, all of the Straw Hats ended up drinking the pink coconut's milk, except Chopper. It was intensely flavorful and was the sweetest milk they'd ever tasted. It was rich and laced with mysterious undertones that for some reason created a warm, tickley feeling in Nami's mouth. The sensation wasn't unwelcome, exactly, and she soon realized it was spreading throughout her body, centering around her chest and her crotch. Although it was no later than midday, she found her eyes closing, and she had to fight back sleepiness.

The other Straw Hats seemed to be fairing no better. Even Luffy was yawning and rubbing his eyes, pink chunks of coconut lying at his feet and milk dribbling down his mouth. It was unlike him to get tired so early in the day.

"Strange," yawned Robin. "I seem to be... falling asleep."

Usopp's eyes fluttered shut. "Good night," he mumbled, and promptly dropped into slumber.

Zoro was already snoring away - - no surprise there. Sanji seemed to be fighting his own symptoms of grogginess, although it appeared to be a losing battle.

Nami groaned and shook her head in hopes of waking herself up. "Guys," she said with an effort. "I think there was something in that coco..."

But she didn't get to finish her sentence, because she'd already fallen asleep where she sat on the smooth, white sand.

* * *

><p>Waking up seemed to be a lot harder of a process than usual. The busty redhead's head was so fuzzy, and the dark void of sleep was so very welcome. It was like a soft voice whispering in the back of her mind to just return to a nice, warm slumber. Nami yawned and forced her eyes open. Her eyelids were as heavy as wrecking balls.<p>

Bright sunlight beamed straight down at her, and she had to squint. Blinded, she momentarily couldn't see and had to rely on her other senses.

The unfortunate burglar's body felt different. Her chest felt more restricted, as though it were being pressed down with an even heavier weight than it usually was, and her short shorts were incredibly tight. Her crotch was exploding with heat from what felt like someone's hand rubbing it, and she moaned, squirming restlessly.

"Now, now, Nami-san," cooed a sultry, sexy voice above her. "That's no good. I can't pleasure you if you squirm around. Sit tight so your new... _package_ can do its business."

The thief's eyes had finally readjusted to the light, and she stared up groggily. A deliciously cute, raven-haired head smiled back at her seductively. The familiar woman's hand seemed to be doing something to the girl's crotch, and she was completely, gloriously naked.

"R-Robin?" she groaned in some confusion. Her cheeks were tinging red. "What are you doing...? What do you mean, new package?"

The sultry archaeologist puffed her already enormous chest out to make it even bigger. Her light red nipples were swollen and erect. Something warm and long was poking Nami's thigh. Robin breathed, "Well, just look down, sexy. After all, you're such a big girl..."

Nami lifted her head and looked down her body. She was entirely naked - - her clothes had been ripped off her, presumably by Robin, and strewn around the pair. She could now see why her chest felt more restricted: her already very large breasts had ballooned overnight to the size of watermelons. It was a miracle they weren't hurting her back. And although Robin's hand was in the way, she could see why her short shorts (the only article of clothing she was still wearing) were so tight.

Poking out of them was a long, thick, and very aroused dick, already dripping with precum.

Nami stared as Robin stroked the girl-cock with expertise. She choked out, "I have a..."

"A penis," said the older woman with an impossibly sexy smile. Her new dick twitched. "Yes. And I have one as well. You must have felt it poking your thigh - - it seems to be very happy to see you."

"How..."

"I think it was something in the coconut milk," said Robin quickly, squirming a little herself. Her hand increased its pace on Nami's new girl-cock, and she bit back a moan. "Now please be quiet and let me pleasure you. You had quite the morning wood. And after I'm done... I'd like you to do me as well."

"But," Nami tried to protest, biting back a groan as her dick throbbed under the woman's ministrations, "why are we... ng... doing this?"

"We have cocks now. We might as well have fun with them. After all, we don't know if they're permanent changes or not. Besides, I don't see you stopping me."

Robin edged Nami's short shorts down a little farther, and she instinctively rolled her hips up. Robin was blushing a little, but she seemed perfectly fine with the prospect of having fun with their new appendages. And her hand was like was a gift from heaven - - it was making Nami's adulthood so incredibly hot! As the archaeologist's other hand slipped her shorts and panties down her legs, the redhead's cock stuck up more and more. It was filled with such pleasure Nami thought it was going to explode.

She could hardly hold back her moans any longer. Her breath was coming in shaky pants, and a desperate want for more was rising in her shaft. Robin's soft, dainty fingers, stroked that warm and meaty cock so carefully, teasing its head and arousing it to no end.

Finally, Nami allowed herself to shout out her pleasure, and warm dick milk sprayed all over Robin.

"Mm," said the raven-haired seductress with a knowing grin. She licked her lips slowly, savoring the flavor of Nami's love juices. "You're very tasty, Nami-san," she whispered tantalizingly.

The navigator groaned. "Okay, let me do you," she hissed. Robin grinned wider and stood up so she was lording her long, thick dick over Nami's face. It was huge and throbbing as hard as Nami's had been. Just looking at it was enough to make the redhead's own girl-cock get excited again.

Nami sat up on her knees, her meat shaft twitching, and wrapped her hands around Robin's wide waist. She grasped her lover's perfectly round ass and grinned as she massaged it. The woman let out an appreciative mewl and her dick stuck straight out. Nami blushed and opened her mouth and ran her tongue across the shaft lightly. Then, as she got to the top, she kissed Robin's dick-head fleetingly.

The woman shuddered. "Don't tease me, Nami-san," she pleaded. "I need your lips around my slutty cock. _Please_."

"Alright." Nami breathed tantalizingly on Robin's cock head, and the older pirate moaned with need. Smiling, Nami descended upon the shaft. It slid to the back of her throat surprisingly easily, and tasted both sweet and sour. It was a taste she could definitely want more of. Nami bobbed her head around Robin's dick and groped her ass, and soon she was shaking on her feet. The busty cat burglar swirled her warm, wet tongue around the naughty female penis occupying her mouth, and Robin moaned.

"Nami-san, your mouth is so good," she hissed, quivering. Her dick twitched in Nami's mouth. "I think I'm going to... I think I'm going to cum."

The redhead teased Robin even more by trailing a finger down to her pussy, which both girls still had despite now owning sex-needing cocks. This was simply too much for the woman, and with a scream of pleasure her dick shot thick cum down Nami's welcoming throat.

Nami grinned slyly as she pulled off of Robin's new dick. "You taste even better than Sanji's cooking," she cooed. Then, noticing Robin still wasn't quite soft yet, she turned over and stuck her ass up at the woman. "Ne, won't you give me more of your naughty dick milk?"

"Of course," Robin sighed appreciatively, and without having to be told twice, entered her navigator's tight ass.

It was like Nami's butt was trying to squeeze out everything Robin had. She was so tight that the archaeologist found herself moaning again as soon as she entered. It was so hot that Robin's dick was almost screaming with pleasure. She quickly struck up a fast rhythm. She pounded Nami's ass so hard that the sexy teen was soon a wet mess.

Robin gave Nami's butt cheeks a gently bit firm spank. "You love this, don't you, Nami-san?" she said, her voice teeming with sex. "You love being filled up by another girl's cock. Just look at your dick - - it's so hard. It must be almost painful, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes!" Nami exclaimed, her entire body rocking with the pace Robin had set. "More! Fuck me harder! Give my dirty ass all of your cum!"

Robin moaned. "As you wish. NAMI-SAN!"

Shouting the navigator's name to the heavens, Robin's dick twitched and she ascended into an orgasm that felt simply out of this world. It made her head spin as her thick juices were ejaculated into Nami's amazing ass. Both girl's moaned. Robin's climax had had a domino effect on Nami, whose own dick was wetting the sand with thick, white girl-cum.

It felt like they were on the top of the world. Their heads were fuzzy, and their entire bodies were hot. Robin continued pumping into Nami's ass, mentally willing the sweet sexual relief to continue as long as possible. Indeed, it lasted for what could have been hours, although it was actually only a few minutes. When they finally came down from the unparalleled high, they were left shivering despite the sun on their backs.

Robin finally pulled out of her lover and collapsed to the sand, her dick covered in its own milk.

"Say..." murmured Nami as Robin lay next to her, pert nipples pressing against her arm. "I wonder if something happened to the guys, too."

Nami and Robin looked to where the boys lay. _They_ were all still asleep... although they weren't exactly boys anymore. Actually, it appeared that they had all turned into incredibly cute girls

Where Luffy had been was a big-breasted cutie who was completely naked. Long dark hair flowed down her shoulders and back, reminiscent of Robin's. Her breasts were almost as large as Nami's now was, and they had pink nipples that looked delicious. She had a glistening pink pussy that almost called to them to eat it out. Beside her was a green-haired tomboy whose own medium-sized breasts jiggled as she breathed in her sleep. The most attractive thing about the clearly feminized Zoro was her impossibly big ass. Just the sight of it made Nami's dick threaten to harden again.

Usopp and Sanji had been transformed in a similar fashion. Usopp now had a chest that was a little larger than Zoro's but smaller than Luffy's, and an abnormally large clit. Sanji had a much cuter face than usual and her eyebrow had lost its curliness. Her own ass was not exactly flat, but not exactly large either, although her breasts looked like they could possibly lactate.

Chopper was the only one who had been spared the genderbending, and they were completely uninterested in him as a possible lover anyway.

"Wow," murmured Robin. "They look... scrumptious."

Nami's eyes locked with the archaeologist. "Wanna give them a waking up present?" she said teasingly.

From the way the woman's cock stood at attention, Nami figured she did.

They both grinned at each other, anticipating the steamy times that were soon to come.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, guys! The first chapter is finished at last! I hope you all had an enjoyable time reading this. You should check out some of my other fanfics if you did. Don't forget to follow and favorite <em>"Don't Cross the Streams<em>" so you can be updated whenever I post a new chapter, and leave a review! If you want, you can say who you want the girls to pleasure next, and I'll consider it. (Please do not say Chopper, though, as he will not be taking part in any of these lemons.)**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	2. Luffyko On the Sea with Futas

**Pairings: **Nami x Luffyko x Robin

**Warnings: **Genderbending, yuri, futanari, handjob, titjob, masturbation, oral sex, threesome, submission, belly inflation.

**Disclaimer: **Well, this got... quite a bit more of a following on the first chapter than I expected. You don't often get almost 30 followers and faves within the first few days of posting a fanfic! Honestly, you guys flatter me. I can't say I dislike it, however - - I appreciate it very much! And to show my appreciation I decided to write this chapter somewhat earlier than I was planning to. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Luffyko on the Sea With Futas<span>

Nami and Robin sized up the new girls. Who did they want to take first?

"Luffy," said Nami almost immediately. Their feminized captain was by far the sexiest of the four genderbent pirates. With her enormous tits, cute scar under her eye, and dark pink pussy, 'she' was the obvious choice. Nami could feel her new girl-cock harden just at the thought of touching those over-sized melons on the straw-hatted girl's chest.

Robin smirked down at her. "I concur," she agreed. "She looks... delicious."

The redhead hummed. "But first we need to consider new names for them all. It'll be awkward calling them by their boy names as we fuck them."

"Indeed." Robin placed a hand on her own cock to stave off sexual desires. "What about Luffyko for Luffy?"

"A bit simple," said Nami with a frown, "but it works."

"And Zoe for Zoro?"

The cat burglar nodded, her dick twitching just from staring at Luffyko's sexy body. "That's better! Then what about Saya for Sanji, and Usa for Usopp?"

"Works for me," Robin intoned with a shrug.

"Then let's get to the fucking already, shall we?

The older woman grinned. "Do you want to go first, or will I?"

In the end, Robin decided to let Nami go first. After all, she was younger and closer to Luffyko, both age-wise and emotionally. Plus it seemed to make the sexy ginger ecstatic - - she looked like she couldn't wait to fuck a tight pussy.

Nami sauntered up to the sleeping, nude Luffyko, her girl-cock and breasts bouncing as she moved. She knelt down next to the beautiful genderbent pirate and started playing with Luffyko's clit. A small moan escaped her soft-looking lips through her slumber. Nami impatiently rubbed faster. Robin's dick hardened as she watched the impromptu foreplay, and although she wasn't awake yet, Luffyko seemed to be enjoying it, too. Robin could tell that the rubbergirl's pussy was already dripping. Her nipples were also beginning to stick up. Perhaps because her body was new, it was more sensitive?

Nami ran her finger down Luffyko's folds and brought it up to her red lips. Then she licked it long, slowly, and impossibly sexily - - Robin's new cock ached with need.

"Absolutely divine," she moaned. "Luffyko tastes amazing."

Robin shuddered, imagining Luffyko's cum on her own tongue. "I want some," she mumbled.

"You'll get your share," Nami said with a flirty wink that sent the most delightful shivers down Robin's spine and up her new appendage. Then Nami wet her hand with their female captain's love juices and lubed up her dick with it. Moaning in anticipation, she pointed her meaty shaft at Luffyko's entrance and rubbed its head along her lower lips.

Luffyko let out a shaky moan even as she slept on.

Nami visibly shivered. "I can't wait any longer," she groaned, her dick twitching at Luffyko's incredibly cute voice. "I can't hold back! I'm entering you, Luffyko!" With that, she thrust her deliciously round hips forward and slid easily into the neo-girl's wet pussy.

The genderbent pirate captain _still_ didn't wake up. How heavy of a sleeper _was_ she?

"How is it?" asked Robin. She wasn't sure when her hand had started rubbing off her own cock, but she wasn't complaining either.

Nami's lips had spread in a wide grin. "Even better than your ass," she moaned. "It's really wet and warm, and it's so tight it feels like it's trying to squeeze me dry!" Her hips started rolling forward uncontrollably, her cock pounding into Luffyko's tight cunt. The rubbergirl's body rocked with the force of Nami fucking her, and she finally opened her bleary eyes.

"W-Wha...?" she moaned. Her voice was high but beautiful, like a warm summer breeze, and it made Robin's desires nearly unbearable. "I feel so good... Nami?"

"You're so tight!" Nami was saying, her eyes rolling back as she slammed her cock in and out of Luffyko's pussy. "I can't stop fucking you! I'm gonna keep going until I cum inside you!"

Luffyko frowned cutely, her cheeks tinging red as her breasts bounced crazily. "What do you - - OH! - - what do you... mean? What's - - MM! - - going on...?"

"You're a girl, and we're fucking you," said Robin bluntly.

"Oh." Luffyko blinked owlishly. "Okay. NG!"

Neither Robin nor Nami were sure how Luffyko could be so completely accepting of her current situation, but neither complained. It just meant that they could fuck her brains out, after all. No honorable futanari (whether they'd only recently became that way or otherwise) refused an invitation to fuck a girl for free. Especially not one as cute and as sexy as their feminized captain.

"I'm going to make you feel good, too," Robin decided, unable to hold back any longer herself. She strolled up to the panting girl and sat on her face, so her rock-hard cock was buried wonderfully in Luffyko's cleavage. The warmth of the girls' bouncing breasts enveloped her new dick, and Luffyko instinctively started eating her out.

"You taste really good, Robin," Luffyko managed to mumble from underneath her, though her voice was really mumbled. "Like coffee but... yummier."

Robin moaned, grabbed Luffyko's simply enormous breasts, and started massaging her cock with them. She rolled them against her futanari-hood as the rubbergirl continued to lick her pussy, her tongue stretching out to taste the far depths of the archaeologist's wet cunt. Nami kept up her incredible pace, her dick pounding into Luffyko like a jackhammer.

Nami leaned forward to lock Robin's soft lips in a searing kiss. Tongues danced in each other's mouths hotly, swirling around each other in a fight for dominance. Nami's mouth was as explorable as any cave, the archaeologist thought. And it was only better explored when being eaten out by your cute, female, big-breasted captain and getting a titfuck from that very same captain.

Both Robin's girl-cock and pussy were aching. Luffyko's breasts were pressing up against Robin's cock, making pleasure pool at her dick's base. After only a minute, precum was already dripping out, and French kissing Nami was only making Robin harder. She moaned like a slut, the sound muffled by Nami's mouth. Luffyko's warm tongue kept reaching into the depths of Robin's pussy like it was hand made for eating other girls out. All of these factors were setting her own fire.

Robin gasped as her dick couldn't take any more, and she squirted all over the inside of Luffyko's warm breasts. Nami was close to cumming, too - - her face was the same color as her hair, and she finally won the girls' tongue battle. Nami slipped her tongue into Robin's mouth and it was all over the place, like she was mapping it out. It only made Robin orgasm harder.

Girl-cum exploded out of Luffyko's breasts and landed on Nami's smooth belly. The cat burglar moaned at the feeling of the older woman's dick milk on her, and she started cumming, too. She came so much that Luffyko's lower stomach and even breasts were soon inflating. Nami came so hard that Robin actually lost her balance and fell sideways off Luffyko's face. The rubbergirl's lips were coated with Robin's pussy juices, and she looked lost in pleasure.

"You're the only one who hasn't climaxed yet," said Robin, getting to her knees and taking one of her captain's breasts into her mouth. She sucked greedily on the pert nipple, kneading the other breast carefully. "Let me fix that."

Luffyko moaned. "Your mouth feels so good, Robin," she gasped, her cheeks reddening quickly. Although Nami had already orgasmed, she continued fucking the girl with fervor. Her cum was sloshing around in Luffyko's belly from the force of Nami's hips, but somehow that only made the whole thing sexier.

Luffyko's dainty hand out to Robin's crotch and latched onto her dick without warning. Robin gasped on Luffyko's nipple and she groaned sexily. The vibrations made the genderbent pirate feel even better.

"This is amazing," Nami moaned. "Luffyko, you're even tighter than before!"

Robin groaned. "Luffyko, your hand - - MM!"

Luffyko's rubbery soft hand stroked Robin's thick shaft up and down. She wasn't quite the handjob expert that Nami was, but the softness of her hand - - like an artificial vagina made of cotton - - made up for it completely. In no time, Robin was cumming streams again, all over the sand. She sucked at and bit Luffyko's breasts as hard as she could, without worrying about hurting her. She was still rubber, after all. The captain could only feel pleasure, not pain.

And then, Luffyko's pussy clenched around Nami's dick the hardest yet, and with a cry of "NAMI! ROBIN!" her cunt exploded. A feral howl erupted from Luffyko's mouth. Thick white love juices flooded out of her pussy, and Nami's girl-cum flowed with it. Her stomach and breasts gradually deflated. The sand around her plump ass was stained with white cum.

Nami orgasmed again as Luffyko's cum washed over her dick, but it was on a much lesser scale than before, and it had no effect on her lover's rubbery body.

Finally, panting, Nami pulled out of Luffyko with a warm smile. "That was the best sex I've ever had," she said.

"Even better than my ass?" Robin asked, releasing Luffyko's breasts with a pop, standing in a puddle of her own cum, and giving Nami a sexy little butt-sway.

"Even better," Nami agreed after a moment.

Luffyko's face was red and her eyes were unfocused from the pleasure of her first female orgasm. "Can we do it again?" she managed to say, still laying on the sand.

Nami and Robin exchanged glances, then looked at Zoe.

"Mind if we have one more sexy bitch?" said Nami with a seductive smirk.

Luffyko followed her gaze, and shook her head slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go - - the second chapter, a full week after the first! I hope it was every bit as sexy as the first obviously was. I mean, almost <em>30<em> follows AND favorites in a week!? On the first chapter!? That was insane!  
><strong>

**If you enjoyed this chapter, I would appreciate it if you follow, favorite, and/or leave a review on this story. Right now, the thing I want most is reviews. I want to know exactly what you guys like about this lemon series! What hopes do you have for the future? How do you want the girls to fuck fem!Zoro? Do you have any ideas for one-shots that I could write for you? I don't care what you review about. Just don't leave a flame. If you don't like futanari, you can't say I haven't warned you.**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	3. Zoe (The One Futas Want)

**Pairings: **Nami x Fem!Luffy x Fem!Zoro x Robin

**Warnings: **Genderbender, Female Luffy, Female Zoro, yuri, futa, oral, anal, threesome.

**Disclaimer: **Thought I was gonna let this become a dead fic? Think again! Luckily for all 40+ of you, I don't quit writing until my stories are complete. Which bring me to my next point of business - - thanks for all the popularity you guys have given this story! Despite the title that has absolutely nothing to do with the fanfic itself, _Don't Cross the Streams_ now has almost 50 followers and favs. IN TWO CHAPTERS. That's pretty sweet. As a late Valentines' gift for you guys, here's the third chapter!

**P.S. **Someone was complaining about this story containing rape. No. I don't do rape. I believe whoever said that may have thought it was rape because the girls didn't ask Luffyko before waking her up in the way they did, but also keep in mind that Luffyko NEVER ASKED FOR THEM TO STOP. In fact, she wanted them to keep going. That makes it not rape, but consensual sex. And it is the EXACT SAME CASE in the chapter below.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Zoe (The One Futas Want)<br>

Zoe woke up with a big yawn, stifling it with her hand. She'd had such a great sleep! She actually felt well-rested for once. She sat up with bleary eyes and stretched her stiff body. Her back cracked in multiple places, as well as her neck, which made her wince a little.

"Hey there, hot stuff," a sultry voice cooed in her ear, and Zoe frowned. "You're finally awake, are you? Took you long enough."

She said, "Robin? What are you - - wait, why is my voice so high?"

That was when the swordsmaster noticed several other strange things. For instance, she was thinking of herself as a female. Her chest was now only a few sizes smaller than Nami's and a certain important package was missing in her pants. Unless it was her imagination, her ass had also inflated to become a bubble butt. Oh... and she was completely naked.

"You're a girl now," said Robin, her hot breath against Zoe's ear making the swordswoman shiver in something akin to pleasure. "Everyone's bodies changed after we drank from that pink coconut. Nami and I have nice, thick, hard cocks, and you, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp are now sexy women. Chopper was the only one of who was spared. He didn't drink the milk, after all."

"I'm... a girl?"

Zoe tried to wrap her mind around that. Milk from a pink coconut had changed everyone's genders? Even for this crazy world, it was hard to imagine. But then again, her huge butt and sizable breasts were definitely real.

"Alright." Zoe took a deep breath. "So what do we do?

Robin shrugged. "What else do we do? Have sex."

Zoe's eyes widened, but then the neo-girl took a glance at Robin's crotch and perfectly understood why she'd said that. True to the woman's words, she now sported a cock that was even bigger than Zoe's had been when she was a guy. Maybe Zoe's naked female form was turning Robin on, because it was so erect it looked painful. Zoe kind of felt bad. Zoe shifted her weight, her butt rubbing against the sand of Kokku Island's beach.

Why did that girl-cock look so appealing?

"Have sex?" Zoe asked heavily. "You mean you... want to fuck me?"

"Well, it wouldn't just be me. Nami would probably join in on the fun, too... if Luffyko would stop molesting her."

"Luffyko?"

Confused, Zoe looked to her right, where Robin was pointing. Nami was standing a few yards away from them, moaning and gasping as Luffy sat with his face in her crotch and his hands groping her ass. Like Zoe and Robin, Nami was completely naked.

Zoe blinked. At first, Luffy appeared to be eating Nami out. But no. With a face-fault, Zoe realized that her captain was also a girl, one with incredibly large chest and great curves. She still somewhat resembled the old Luffy, but now the straw-hatted pirate was a sexy female bombshell! And she wasn't eating out Nami at all. No - - actually, the feminized Luffy was sucking a giant cock that stuck out of Nami's crotch like it was the world's best lollipop.

"It's really true," gasped Zoe, her eyes wide. "We're all girls. We're all... very hot girls."

Robin nodded. Suddenly her hard shaft was pressing against Zoe's thigh, causing a hot blush to spring up on the swordswoman's pretty face. "Yes, and Nami and I are both futanari. I must admit I am unaware how long this change will last. That is why I suggest we have sex now, so we won't be angry with ourselves for not doing so later. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Zoe looked down at the female dick rubbing against her leg. Despite the fact that she still felt like a guy on the inside, she found herself wanting that meaty package. Zoe squirmed a little.

"S-So, you want to fuck me," Zoe repeated.

Robin grinned lustfully. "That's right, swordswoman-chan." For emphasis, the raven-haired archaeologist knelt down next to Zoe and lightly squeezed the neo-girl's tit. Robin kneaded it gently, keeping a careful eye on Zoe to try and tell if there was any rejection in those sexy eyes. Instead, she slowly nodded, looking a little nervous. Robin's lustful smile widened and her fingers pinched Zoe's pert nipple.

Pleasure shot up and down Zoe's spine, making her back stiffen. She let out a throaty moan.

"Whoa," Zoe gasped. "I didn't realize girls were so sensitive."

"The more you know," Robin quipped in amusement.

She rolled Zoe's nipple between her dainty, feminine fingers, letting it become pert and swollen in her hand. Zoe quivered from the sensation of the seductive woman groping her tit. It was so amazing - - why hadn't she accepted Robin's offer to have sex sooner?

"This isn't even a fifth of the pleasure I could make you feel," the older woman breathed huskily against the skin of Zoe's sensitive left breast. Zoe sucked in a gasp, willing herself not to moan. Even though she definitely wanted this to continue, her desire to not seem weak was keeping her from letting any more of those damned cute moans out. And so Zoe stayed remarkably silent as Robin's hands inched down her body.

Slowly they descended towards Zoe's now-wet cunt. Robin stroked her own cock as she ran her fingers along Zoe's beautiful, feminine curves. Up and around the genderbent swordsmaster's thigh they trailed, leaving lines of fiery hot need wherever they went. Robin's hands hopped over to Zoe's crotch, where they found a swollen bud poking up from damp pink folds.

"What a cute little clit you have," Robin mused, pressing down on it and circling her middle finger around it.

Zoe gritted her teeth. "Dammit, woman! If you're going to tell me we're having sex, just have your way with me!"

"You've managed to stay remarkably quiet, but you really love this, don't you?" giggled the sexy archaeologist with the enormous cock. "Alright, I suppose I can relieve some of the pressure."

Robin flashed Zoe a smile that made her want to kiss those plump lips incredibly badly. Then Robin sat herself down on the beach and leaned back until she was laying straight as a board. Her cock stuck straight up in the air, twitching as precum dripped down it. While Robin had been masturbating to teasing Zoe, she'd lubricated it with her own juices.

"Ride it," said Robin simply.

Zoe swallowed, staring at the hard member. "Alright."

The female Pirate Hunter climbed on top of Robin, positioning herself right over the woman's crotch. She began to bend her legs, but Robin smirked and shook her head.

"Not your pussy," she said. "Your ass."

"My... ass!?"

"Yes. For now, we'll do anal."

Meanwhile, the surprisingly sexy and large-breasted female Luffy, Luffyko, was still sucking off Nami like the best piece of meat was hanging off the Navigator's crotch. Luffyko's small fingers had dipped down and delved into her own sopping pussy, desperately searching for the spot that would provide the greatest sensations. Both girls were moaning as loudly as they wanted, without worrying about waking the female Sanji, female Usopp, and Chopper.

Zoe's face flushed lightly as she watched the pair go at it no-holds-barred. Somehow seeing her captain's mouth being treated like a cock-sleeve was only making the green-haired woman even more turned on.

"Alright, anal it is," she conceded.

Robin smirked. "That's the stuff. I really am glad that you've accepted the chance to have anal as a girl, despite the fact that your bubble butt might break when my thick cock pierces it."

"Don't say those things!"

Blushing heatedly, Zoe tilted her hips so her tight asshole was pointed at Robin's cock head. Then she allowed herself to gradually descend. The tip of her new lover's cock poked at her ass, and Zoe hesitated. Then, with an embarrassed swallow, she lowered herself more and allowed Robin's girl-dick to slip into her ass.

Robin's eyes shot open. Zoe's ass was incredibly tight and warm, even tighter than she'd expected. This felt absolutely _amazing_, even just from penetration. Then Zoe bounced, over and over, and even though she'd planned on being the dominatrix, Robin found herself moaning uncontrollably.

It was so _fucking amazing_. Having a cock was great! She wished she'd gotten the chance to have one sooner, and she also hoped her new member would never go away.

Zoe's ass rubbed up and down Robin's shaft. It twitched inside her as she did so. It filled her up completely, the sides chafing against the walls of her asshole... except instead of causing pain, it only brought pleasure. Strange, that. Zoe was a guy - - or at least, she still felt like one on the inside - - and yet she was getting turned on by being fucked in the ass by a giant cock.

Heat built up in Robin's core. Zoe was doing wonderful things to her cock, as anyone could see from her dripping pussy and extremely hard cock. She grunted, almost losing control of herself. Zoe's ass was just that fucking tight, it beat Nami's by a hundredfold. She hadn't thought that could be possible.

"I can't - - hold back - - much longer," said Robin, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek.

Zoe grunted, still bouncing on the futanari Robin's dick. "For such a big talker, you're cumming so soon," she growled out with a small grin of victory. "Looks like I'm in control and you're not. Heh. As it should be."

"CUMMING!" Robin gasped, spraying a large load of hot female semen into the narrow booty her cock occupied.

Zoe's face flushed. Cum shot into the deepest parts of her ass, filling up any part of it that Robin's boner left empty.

"Hey!" she complained. "Don't cum inside me without any warning like that! That's... really embarrassing! It's warm and sticky and I can feel it all the way up my damn ass!"

"S-Sorry," said Robin, unable to focus properly on Zoe's cute face. "Wow. I think that was the fifth time I've orgasmed in the past hour... this new cock of mine could really be a problem. Sadly, I don't think I've about reached my limit."

Zoe face-faulted. "WHAT!? But I still haven't climaxed yet! How the hell is that fair?"

"Nami," called the archaeologist, "want to pick up where I've left off?"

The redhead, who was easing an exhausted and girl-semen-soaked Luffyko off her cock, grinned. "Would I ever!" She sauntered over to the two like she owned the beach. Nami's futa-dick was still incredibly hard, apparently just as greedy as the rest of her.

Nami wrapped Zoe in a warm hug and locked the newer girl's lips in a breathless kiss. When they broke apart, Zoe was gasping, needing so much more. Nami motioned for Luffyko to get up and join them. The straw-hatted female captain nodded and happily bounded over to the two.

"Alright, Zoe, eat out Luffyko while I fuck your cunt," said Nami.

"W-What!? You want me to... eat out Luffyko!? No way! That's gross! I mean, she's still a guy even with that bombshell body."

"Do it or you're not getting my cock."

Luffyko shrugged, her huge boobs defying gravity as she did so. "Anyway, I don't mind."

"A-Alright," Zoe rather reluctantly said. She laid down on the ground as Nami instructed, spreading her muscular legs wide. Luffyko planted her sopping pussy right down on Zoe's face, and Nami lifted the girl's hips up to a level at which she could fuck Zoe. Then, with a thrust of her own hips, the redhead punched into Zoe's drenched cunny.

"Ho!"

Zoe sucked in a breath, shocked at the sudden burst of pleasure she felt. Nami's surprisingly long cock dived almost into her womb, but for some reason she felt no pain. Nothing broke. Perhaps since she wasn't a true girl, she didn't have that thing most girls did that proved whether they were virgins or not - - what was it called again? Zoe couldn't quite remember due to the pleasure beginning to fog up her mind.

"Ne, ne, eat me out!" Luffyko pleaded, rolling her pink slit against Zoe's mouth needily.

Zoe's cheeks were the color of strawberries, but her lips parted and her tongue took a lick along Luffyko's cunt. The neo-girl actually tasted very good, sort of like meat but not in a bad way. It left an unexpected desire for more, and Zoe decided maybe eating out the rubbergirl wasn't so bad after all. Tentatively, she dared to lap at Luffyko's pussy, tasting more of that strangely addictive love juice.

All the while, Nami pounded in and out of Zoe's pussy. Her cock was hard and even bigger than Robin's, or at least, it felt so. It may have just been the fact that it was fucking Zoe's core and not her ass. Either way, she felt her pussy clench around it, which only made Nami moan, her dick twitch, and her hips thrust faster.

An incredible feeling was building up just above Zoe's clit, something she'd never quite felt before. It was like fire but it didn't burn. She couldn't quite describe it - - she could only let out heavy gasps into Luffyko's pussy, making the rubbergirl quiver in delight.

Luffyko was the first to cum. Brought to the brink by her previous masturbation and then pushed over the edge by Zoe's welcome tongue, her pussy exploded love juices all over her first mate's face. The onyx-eyed female pirate fell to the side, laying exhausted in the sand.

"One down," muttered Nami. "That didn't take long. She only came about three times."

Zoe licked her lips, trying to get as much of Luffyko's delicious girl-cum as she could. The heat in her core was building up almost to the point of no return. Nami kept fucking her so hard, her head was going numb. The girl's hips were lightning, sending shockwaves throughout Zoe's sensitive body.

A moment later, the second of the three girls orgasmed.

It was Zoe. Her pussy tightened suddenly, drawing another loud moan from Nami, and sprayed white spunk around the redhead's thick dick. The homemade lubrication only allowed Nami's cock to slide in and out of Zoe's slutty cunt even faster, forcing her orgasm to last as long as possible.

Zoe couldn't help it. Her green hair brushed into the sand as she screamed, "OH! NAMI!"

But Nami wasn't done yet. She still had yet to reach her climax, and the redhead didn't plan on letting her lover relax until she did.

Nami's cock twitched and her pace just kept increasing. She was plunging into Zoe as greedily as if her dick was searching for treasure. In, out, in, out. Zoe sealed her mouth tightly shut as she tried to force herself not to let out any more moans, but it seemed like a pointless effort. The green-haired swordswoman had already screamed so much one would've thought she'd never had sex before.

Of course, it was true that Zoe _hadn't_ had sex as a _woman_ before, but that was beside the point.

"Just... a few more.. thrusts..." panted Nami, still mercilessly slamming Zoe's cunt.

Zoe wondered just how long Nami could actually last. She was losing track of time, this felt so good. Her mind was going hazy. She wouldn't be surprised if she orgasmed again.

"NG! Z-ZOE!" gasped the cat burglar.

Her cock simply exploded. There was no other word for it. So much cum burst out of it that it streamed down into Zoe's womb, filling it up to the brim. In fact, Nami came so much that the thick girl-semen rose back up and past her cock-head. The sensation of being completely filled by Nami gave Zoe indescribable pleasures. With an unbridled moan, her pussy let loose another wave of love juices.

The two orgasms mixed, creating a delicious smoothie of cum. When Nami pulled out, her cock was dripping with the stuff.

The redhead's knees gave out from the pleasure, and she sank to the sand beside Luffyko and Zoe. Moaning sexily, Nami's hands reached out to grope both their tits. Still squeezing the genderbending victims' breasts, she once again succumbed to sleep.

"That... was... amazing," gasped Zoe, although no one could hear her.

It was kind of pointless. Luffyko, Nami, and Robin, all three completely exhausted from their intense rounds of sex, were fast asleep and unable to hear her.

Zoe shook her head. "Geez, what am I going to do with these guys...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! Aren't you glad I got this done? I certainly am. The fact that I've let this story sit in my archives without being updated for so long bothered me a little. Therefore, I decided to get this third chapter done today, and here it is!<br>**

**I hope you found this just as hot and sexy as the other chapters! If so, I welcome you to follow and/or favorite this fanfiction. Don't be afraid to leave a review either. Reviews are even more welcome than follows and favs, as long as they're nice and not rude. If you don't like anything shown in my story, what the hell are you doing reading it? I give warnings for what's going to be in the chapters before they even start. Anyway, go ahead and do any of the above if you like the story! Nothing's holding you back.**

**You should also check out my other stories! I have a series of One Piece yuri drabbles called** "50 Shades of Pink". **I also have several Fairy Tail fanfictions, all of which involve futanari and yuri. One of them, **"One of the Girls," **even has Natsu getting turned into a girl and getting himself a harem of the hottest girls in Fairy Tail.**

**Happy reading!**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	4. Fem Zoro x Fem Sanji!

**Pairings: **Fem!Zoro x Fem!Sanji

**Warnings: **Yuri, genderbent male on genderbent male, competitive sex, fingering, oral, 69, teasing.

**Disclaimer: **A very popular lemon that people want in a friend's similar story appears to be Zoe having sex with Saya. I haven't updated this story in a while, and I wanted to give you all a treat, so I decided to go ahead and do it in this. I'm actually listening to the One Piece soundtrack, so who knows? Maybe that will give the quality of my fanfic an even bigger boost! On another note, thank you so much for nearly 60 followers AND favorites already. I'm only on the fourth chapter, yet I seem to be gaining a pretty steady 20 fans per update. That is seriously awesome.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Fem Zoro x Fem Sanji!<span>

Zoe sat cross-legged on the beach, her arms crossed over her... of the other Straw Hats were either so exhausted from sex that they'd gone back to sleep, or just hadn't woken up yet. Nami was sleeping in a worn-out Luffyko's deep cleavage, and Robin was curled up beside them. Zoe herself was the only one awake. She was contemplating their most recent misadventure, staring out at the ocean as if she were expecting it to give her all the answers.

They were still stuck in their new bodies.

The swordswoman wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Being a girl felt awkward and unnatural, but at the same time like it had always been a part of her. The fact that she was already using feminine pronouns was a little disturbing. At the same time, Zoe couldn't help but be intrigued by this new body. The sensations she'd felt when getting fucked by Nami and Robin had been incredible. Did all girls feel like that during sexy times?

And the green-haired lady had one other question - - just how long was this transformation supposed to last?

"I don't want to be a girl for the rest of my life," Zoe sighed, rubbing her head. "That would be... bothersome."

A husky, high-pitched groan came from behind the swordsman. Blinking owlishly, Zoe turned around to see the feminized Sanji, Saya, sitting up groggily. She was still half-asleep, rubbing her eyes and stretching like a cat. The perverted cook seemed completely unaware of the changes in her body, but Zoe figured that would change very quickly.

Sure enough, it only took Saya an unsuspecting glance down before she reeled backward from a sudden nosebleed.

"B... Boobs..." groaned the swirly-brow. "I have boobs..."

Zoe gritted her teeth. This was going to be more trouble than it was worth. She called out, "Yeah, Nosebleed, we're all girls now. All of us except Chopper at any rate. It was because we drank those weird coconuts' milk."

Saya wiped her nose and looked up in surprise. "That voice," she muttered to herself. "Sounds like Zoro, but it's too high for - - HOH! MELLORINE!"

As he wide eyes landed on Zoe, Saya's jaw dropped and her eyes went all heart-shaped.

Zoe tic-pulsed. "Bastard! Don't go into ero-cook mode because of _me,_ you shitty Swirly Brows!"

Saya shook out of her stupor. Her eyes erupted in flames. "What are you callin' me, marimo!? Wait... what?" Clearly confused, the blonde tilted her head like Luffyko did whenever she looked at a book. "You're a girl... and you're really pretty and even naked... but now that I get a closer look at you, you really look like that good-for-nothing swordsman. And I kind of want to kick your face in."

Zoe facepalmed as Saya muttered, "Something fishy's going on here."

"Didn't I just tell you we all got turned into girls?"

"Turned into...?"

Saya trailed off as she looked down at herself again; and as Zoe sweatdropped, she was immediately blasted back by a second, even more intense nosebleed.

Through a mouthful of blood, Saya spluttered, "I can... die happy now..."

Yes, this was definitely going to be more trouble than it was worth.

Zoe really hated pink coconuts.

* * *

><p>It took about ten more minutes of explanation, a good look at the rest of the crew, and at least fifty more nosebleeds of various sizes before Saya managed to wrap her head around the fact that they were now all girls. Except Chopper.<p>

"We may all be females now, but I'm the hottest," mused Saya, poking her breasts and making them bounce. "I mean, just look at these things! They're like jugs. No, watermelons! And they're so soft and touchable..." As Zoe watched, with yet another sweatdrop, Saya began groping herself roughly, drifting off into some pervert dreamland.

"Oi, oi," Zoe called, but the blonde was completely out of contact.

"Boobs are a wonderful thing to have~! I never want to be a man again~!"

Luffyko's second-in-command groaned inwardly. Why did _she_ have to deal with this? Why couldn't it have been Nami or Robin, who seemed as perfectly accepting of these changes as Saya?

And how the _hell_ was Zoe supposed to get the female cook's attention back?

As she poured over possible solutions, Saya's hand drifted down to her crotch. She unconsciously slid her finger along her recently gained folds and sucked in a gasp of surprise.

"Whoa!" Saya exclaimed, eyes widening as she looked at her legs. "That felt really good but really unusual... no way! I have a pussy, too!?"

Zoe couldn't believe her ears. "You _just now realized that_!?"

Again, her words didn't reach the feminized idiot. "Being a girl is the best~! I'm gonna masturbate all day, have lesbian sex with Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, and I'm waaaaaay cuter than Zoe~!"

"What was that!?"

Saya smirked devilishly. "You heard me, Marimo," the blonde said. "I'm cuter than you."

"That is completely untrue," growled Zoe, butting heads with the stupid blonde in inexplicable anger.

"Oh, it's true."

"Maybe you're cuter, but my girl form is sexier!"

"I bet I can last in far more rounds of sex than you can!"

"You wouldn't even be able to last past someone touching your pervert pussy without erupting in a nosebleed, shitty cook!"

"Wanna test that?"

Zoe stared right into Saya's annoyingly round, cute eyes. "Yes. Maybe I do."

Strangely, Zoe found she was completely alright with taking the blonde on a ride of pleasure. Maybe it was the female hormones, mixed with her still slightly masculine mindset, talking. Maybe Saya's female form was really just that attractive. Maybe she'd secretly always had some feelings for the cook, although she felt like throwing up at the mere thought. Whatever the case, Zoe really just wanted to show Saya she was better in bed right now.

The two genderbent pirates seized each other up.

Saya was indeed very cute, which both pissed Zoe off and somehow turned her on at the same time. Although Zoe was no pervert, she found herself envying Saya's tits. Huge and impossibly plump, her breasts looked ready to explode with warm milk. The nipples were dark and very pert. Somehow Saya had a tan line across them and her crotch, although she hadn't even worn a bikini yet. The rest of her skin was perfectly tanned, accentuating Saya's tits and almost forcing you to look at them.

Zoe wasn't the only one battling unusual urges for her rival.

Saya found herself unable to keep from staring at Zoe. Her short hair was strikingly reminiscent of her male body, but at the same time very cute. Her eyes were deep and seemed to pull you in. And what the swordswoman didn't have in tits, she made up for in the posterior. Her ass was huge, possibly bigger than Robin's. It was a bubble butt to the very definition of the term. Had she still been a guy, Saya no doubt would've immediately wanted to fuck Zoe in it.

"Well, let's get started then," said Zoe awkwardly.

Saya grinned. "Alright. If you think you can handle it."

"Comin' from you?" the green-haired swordswoman demanded.

Grinning with deadly intent at each other, the two feminized Straw Hats hesitated a hair of a second. Then they stepped together, wrapped themselves in a tight hug, and locked lips.

Both were immediately taken aback.

Kissing... felt really good.

Saya's lips were really warm against Zoe's and a little wet, but somehow that didn't turn her off. Instead, it seemed like the neo-girl's mouth was crafted specifically for hers. They pulled apart, staring at each other in shock. Saya seemed to have experienced much the same sensation as Zoe. Then, after another second, they dived back in for another kiss.

This time, Saya sucked on Zoe's bottom lip. Sensing that she was initiating something deeper, Zoe opened her mouth. To her slight surprise, Saya slipped her tongue inside and began exploring. Zoe's face was probably a very dark shade of red. She hadn't expected something like this. But again, the green-haired knockout surprised herself by reciprocating the action, engaging a sort of tongue battle with Saya.

As they fought for dominance, their hands began moving down each other.

It was nothing special, at first. Just light circles that left a sort of needy fire along their smooth skin. Their breasts rubbed against each other as they caressed and kissed.

Within seconds, though, their hands had left each others' backs and found their breasts.

Zoe was sort of expecting the great feeling, but Saya was taken completely by surprise.

Saya's small hands squeezed Zoe's soft breasts gently, and immediately a shock of pleasure shot through the green-haired fem-boy. She'd never felt anything like it before. It was like all her nerves zoned in on her chest, sending heat from her new breasts to her core.

Saya moaned a little as Zoe's thumb flicked over her nipple. Zoe figured that her fellow Straw Hat's breasts were even more sensitive than hers, since they were so much _bigger_. Seriously, the stupid blonde had freakin' barrels hanging off her chest. Okay, that was a bit of a hyperbole, but they were _huge_. Zoe would've been shocked if they weren't extremely sensitive.

"Holy shit, these things are big!" Zoe grumbled.

The blonde cook snorted. "Like you don't have the fattest ass on the Grand Line."

Zoe pinched Saya's dark nipples in retaliation. She moaned and quivered, and the swordswoman smirked. "Told ya you wouldn't last very long," said Zoe, and she knelt down. On instinct, she wrapped her lips around the stiff nub of Saya's left breast.

"Hoh!" gasped the pervy blonde. "Z-Zoe! What are you..."

Now it seemed to be Zoe who had deaf ears. She sucked on Saya's nipple mercilessly, her tongue flicking at it in her mouth like a thirsty kitten. The sensation was amazing. Saya never knew anyone's chest could feel this good. It felt like her poor nipple, which Zoe was quickly abusing, was on fire.

And then Zoe really crossed the point of no return; she took _both_ of Saya's nipples into her mouth.

At the same time.

"Fuck!" gasped Saya, her eyes widening as pleasure coursed through her breasts. Her breathing was shortening and she unconsciously arched her back to thrust more of her breasts in Zoe's mouth. The incredibly cute swordswoman only sucked all the harder. Saya's head swam. She felt like a Devil Fruit user in the sea - - if this kept on much longer, she would surely be pulled under the surface and drowned in pleasure.

Zoe continued sucking at the female Black Leg's breasts like a baby, seemingly unaware of the hot turmoil she was causing her friend. Panting, Saya kicked the swordswoman off of her. Zoe fell back into the sand, blinking. Her naked breasts jiggled with the action.

"Alright," Saya said, her face red from the breast sucking, "I gotta admit that you're good with your mouth."

"But?" Zoe prodded, sitting up.

Saya narrowed her eyes. "But you're still no match for me. I'm gonna make you cum first."

Before the green-haired second-in-command could react, Saya leaped on top of her, tackling her back to the beach. Their breasts mashed against each other. The blonde kissed her... lover?... roughly again, trying to gain dominance over the "girl's" mouth. At the same time, her knee landed between Zoe's legs and crept forward to rub at her crotch.

Zoe gasped into Saya's mouth, and she used the chance to again slip her tongue inside. This time, Zoe was more ready for a French kiss. The cute woman battled Saya for dominance like their tongues were swords. It was even hotter than their second kiss had been, far more sexy. Saya grinned against Zoe's lips, and the green-haired woman blushed a little.

Then the chef's knee brushed along Zoe's surprisingly wet cunt.

Zoe broke their third kiss to cry out in unexpected pleasure.

But Saya didn't stop there - - instead, she brought her knee down again. It now rubbed the girl below her downwards, and Zoe had to visibly bite back another scream. Saya inwardly giggled at Zoe's cuteness. She continued toying with the other genderbent pirate, teasing her pussy just as mercilessly as Zoe had teased Saya's still aching tits. Her leg was soon coated in a thin layer of precum, though she didn't mind.

"Who did you say was only gonna last one touch of the pussy?" Saya said slyly.

Zoe glared at her, but couldn't move; Saya had locked her arms down with her hands, and her lower half was too busy enjoying getting teased to do anything.

"S-Shut up, perv," she growled, looking away.

A dangerous grin tugged at Saya's lips. "Ah, who knew Zoe was the tsundere type~?"

"I-I'm not a tsundere! Bitch!"

"You sure?" said Saya, reaching a hand down to the swordswoman's crotch. "Because you may be saying one thing, but your body shows otherwise." Her finger found Zoe's clit and skimmed over it fleetingly. Poor Zoe gasped, her eyes widening.

As for Zoe, she was experiencing something that felt far better than being kissed or having her breasts rubbed. Her cunt was practically screaming for more. Saya's knee and finger sent volts of heat throughout her body, only adding to the growing wetness below. It was such a strange feeling, so different from having a dick inside her - - yet at the same time, so right.

The green-haired lady shook her head wildly. "Oh, no," she gasped, biting back a moan. "You're not... you're not getting the best of me just yet!"

Her left hand now free, Zoe swung at Saya and shoved her off. Then she rolled on top of the blonde, effectively switching their positions. She crawled around so her face was above the girl's crotch, which was itself very wet. No doubt Saya had been thinking dirty thoughts that only made her wetter.

Saya groaned. "You still had... that kind of strength left...?"

"Since you like my big ass so much," muttered Zoe, "I'll use your face as a chair!" And she promptly lowered herself so she was sitting on Saya. The other feminized Straw Hat shouted in surprise, but Zoe ignored her. The green-haired cutie instead leaned down and licked Saya, tasting her want and need.

As good as Saya's cooking was, her pussy... somehow tasted better.

_What a succulent taste!_ thought Zoe, staring down at the cunt inches from her face. _So salty, but so sweet! It's like Luffyko's taste, but different. I... want more._

Regardless of the fact that she would now be eating out her rival, Zoe took another long lick. She was only just beginning to lap at the needy pussy when she felt something warm on her own, and she howled. Not in pain - - in pleasure.

Getting eaten out herself definitely exceeded any teasing she'd been given this round of sex. Saya's warm, moist tongue entered her pussy, maneuvering in ways that made Zoe feel like she was in heaven. She couldn't help it. In no time, Zoe was moaning like a bitch into Saya's pussy, and it wasn't long before Saya was doing the same. An incredible heat was building inside Zoe's core. She'd felt this before about an hour ago, when she'd orgasmed while Nami fucked her.

Zoe now knew what it was.

"I'm... hih!... close to orgasm," she hissed, sucking hard at Saya's clit.

Saya returned the favor, making Zoe bite her lip. "Y-Yeah. I think... I am, too."

"Let's finish each other off. Hoh!"

"...Sounds... ng... good to... me."

Zoe bit down lightly on Saya's clit and stuck three fingers inside her cunny, pumping in and out. At the same time, the perverted female chef licked roughly at her rival's drenched pussy. Saya also rubbed at Zoe's clit for good measure.

It was too much for both of them.

Saya and Zoe climaxed together, their cum squirting out in each others' faces. Saya was obviously a screamer, because she shouted so loudly that Luffyko, Nami, and the feminized Usopp stirred. Zoe's pussy juices flooded out onto the blonde's mouth, and she gulped down as much as humanly possible.

Zoe herself was so overcome by the sensation that she didn't even have the energy to moan. Instead, her legs buckled and she slumped in between Saya's shaking legs.

It took several minutes for the dregs of their orgasm to wash away.

"That... really felt good..." moaned Saya.

Zoe sucked in a deep breath. "Gotta admit... you're not too bad in bed, love cook."

"You're not all that shabby yourself, shitty swordswoman."

"Are we calling it a draw, then?"

Saya slapped Zoe on the butt, making her gasp in surprise. "Whatever. As long as you admit that my female form is way hotter than yours."

"I never admitted that and never will, because it's not true!" Zoe exclaimed furiously.

The blonde grinned. "Want another round to settle things for good?" she asked playfully.

Zoe's face went hot. "...Damn you."

* * *

><p><strong>Fini!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this steamy yuri chapter. I don't want this story to only have like 5 lemons or whatever - - Nami and Robin simply having sex with each feminized Straw Hat. I'd like for it to be longer than that. Therefore, I think I'm going to end up making pairings like Luffyko x Usa, Usa x Saya, Luffyko x Zoe, etc. in the future. So go ahead and follow/favorite, and don't forget to review! Any requests you have for this story, as in pairings within the Straw Hats, or even personal kinks you'd like to be included, will be heard. I'm happy to hear from you guys, so type away!**

**Happy reading!**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
